Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now
Nothing's Gonna Stop Me Now}} | format = | recorded = September 1986 | studio = | venue = | genre = Power ballad | length = 4:30 | label = GruntRCA Records | writer = | producer = Narada Michael Walden (for Perfection Light Productions) | prev_title = Before I Go | prev_year = 1986 | next_title = It's Not Over Til It's Over | next_year = 1987 | misc = }} }} "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" is a song co-written by Albert Hammond and Diane Warren,Nothing's gonna stop us now and the hit songs of Diane Warren MUSIC SCORE.D WARREN – 1991 recorded by the American rock band Starship in 1986. It is a power ballad duet featuring Starship vocalists Grace Slick and Mickey Thomas. It is the theme to the romantic comedy film Mannequin theguardian, 28 March 2014, Dave Eggers article, https://www.theguardian.com/books/2014/mar/28/dave-eggers-starship-mohegan-sun-casino-connecticut along with a themed music video. The song hit No. 1 in the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and became Warren's first number one single. The song was also featured in the movie The Skeleton Twins. Development In a radio interview, Albert Hammond said that the idea for the song came from his impending marriage to his live-in girlfriend of seven years, after his divorce from his previous wife was finalized. He had said to Diane Warren, "It's almost like they've stopped me from marrying this woman for seven years, and they haven't succeeded. They're not gonna stop me doing it."http://www.alberthammond.net/music-song.page?ah.id=147 The song has been considered "feel good" propelled by a strong synthesizer beat.The when, where, and who of pop lyrics: the listener's prerogative. T Murphey. Popular Music, 1989 – Cambridge Univ Press Music video The song's music video was released in 1987. It shows Mickey Thomas pursuing a mannequin come to life, played by Grace Slick, wrapped around footage from the film Mannequin. Meshach Taylor makes a cameo from his role in the film as window dresser Hollywood Montrose, as does Narada Michael Walden, who appears with the band. Track listing # "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" – 4:29 # "Layin' It on the Line" (live at Stopher Gym, Louisiana State University) – 4:15 Gym is in Thibodaux at Nicholls State University Reception The song hit No. 1 in the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 on April 4, 1987 and reached No. 1 on the UK Singles Chart for four weeks the following month and became the UK's second-biggest-selling single of 1987. The song also reached the top 10 in six European countries. It became the first number one single by songwriter Diane Warren. At the time, it made the 47 year old Grace Slick the oldest woman to have a number-one single in the United StatesGotta revolution, 1987: Grace slick, Paul Kantner, and "volunteers of America" W Glausser – Popular Music & Society, 1988 – Taylor & Francis, surpassed only by Cher, who was 52 when her song "Believe" reached #1 in early 1999.https://www.rollingstone.com/music/news/believe-cher It received an Academy Award nomination for "Best Original Song" at the 60th Academy Awards. It is on the Mannequin soundtrack, and on Starship's album No Protection in July 1987. Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts All-time charts Certifications | Canada | Gold | 50,000 |- | Swedenhttp://www.ifpi.se/?page_id=67 | Gold | 10,000 |- | United Kingdomhttp://www.bpi.co.uk/certifiedawards/search.aspx | Gold | 957,336 |- | United States | Gold | 500,000 Personnel *Mickey Thomas – vocals *Grace Slick – vocals *Donny Baldwin – drums, vocals *Craig Chaquico – guitar *Pete Sears - bass Additional personnel *Walter "Baby Love" Afanasieff – keyboards, synth bass *Narada Michael Walden – drums *Corrado Rustici – Charvel MIDI guitar *Robert "Bongo Bob" Smith – drum sampling and percussion *Karen "Kitty Beethoven" Brewington, Jim Gilstrap – background vocals Other versions The song has been recorded twice by Filipino artists: one by MYMP in 2006 from their album, New Horizon, and another one by Daniel Padilla and Morissette Amon as a soundtrack for the 2015 movie Crazy Beautiful You. This version also appears on Padilla's 2016 compilation album, DJ Greatest Hits. Popular culture In 2018–2019, Swedish store chain Jula used the song in many of its television advertisement films. References See also *List of Hot Adult Contemporary number ones of 1987 External links * * Category:1986 songs Category:1987 singles Category:Albert Hammond songs Category:Starship (band) songs Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Rock ballads Category:RCA Records singles Category:Song recordings produced by Narada Michael Walden Category:Songs written by Albert Hammond Category:Songs written by Diane Warren Category:Songs written for films Category:Male-female vocal duets